Together with the recent development of digital technology, various electronic devices that are capable of communication and processing personal information on the move, such as mobile communication terminals, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), electronic notes, smart phones, and tablet Personal Computers (PCs) have been released. Such electronic devices do not remain confined to their respective traditional unique areas but are reaching a mobile convergence stage in which they include technology areas traditionally the domain of other terminals.
The electronic devices have supported handwriting functions for inputting characters.
Handwriting functions of typical electronic devices enable users to use their fingers or electronic pens to capture and store information input on a display module. Also, typical electronic devices transmit captured handwriting input data to other electronic devices. Thus, typical electronic devices have limitations in that they need a data storage space larger than a certain size when storing information related to handwriting input data and need a transmit quota greater than a certain size. Also, typical electronic devices have limitations in that they do not properly provide feelings or moods when users input information, because the electronic devices simply display captured handwriting input data.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.